


Пара световых

by Чася (Chasik)



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deviates From Canon, Drama, F/M, Letters, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F
Summary: Письма — это бумажные самолетики, которые неизбежно падают, отдаляясь, но необязательно достигая адресата. Особенно, если она на другой планете. И ей там хорошо.
Relationships: Casey/Beatrix LeBeau, Casey/Original Female Character





	Пара световых

«Знаешь, Беа, в тот день, когда ты сказала, что улетаешь, меня словно ударили под дых. Думаю, теперь я понимаю, каково это: задыхаться, но все равно держать улыбку…»

Кейси резко надавил на Backspace, стирая написанное с экрана. Текст пропал, но палец все еще давил на несчастную кнопку. «Держать улыбку» — значит не говорить о боли, даже в письмах. Устало склонившись к клавиатуре, парень выровнял дыхание и вновь начал:

«Я знаю, это было правильное решение. Я ценю, что ты мне сообщила о своем отъезде…»

Да, так будет лучше. Кейси почувствовал нужную волну. Он выражал сожаление через экран, свою светлую грусть, которой не хотел грузить Беа. Он хотел только, чтобы она поняла… Что поняла? Он сам не был до конца уверен. Кейси не хотелось, чтобы его письма несли негатив, поэтому разбавлял их всем тем забавным, что приходило на ум. И все же, строки несли пусть светлую, но все же грусть. Теплую тоску. Он не мог иначе. Как-то так получалось, что с каждым письмом Кейси все наращивал идею прощания. Он словно все еще отпускал Беа на дальнюю планету. И эта градация должна была оборваться, достигнув пика. В конце он спросил, почему же на эту тему песен больше нет. Вопрос, не требующий ответа. Беа всегда отвечала на каждое письмо. Иногда с задержкой, но отвечала. Она улыбалась ему, сквозь строки, но как-то вежливо, номинально. Он чувствовал, как она проходится по каждому пункту письма то ли потому что не знает, о чем ему рассказать, то ли не хочет обидеть своими рассказами, как ей без него хорошо. Кейси неглупый парень, он понимает.

Последнее письмо, на которое она ответила, было про их сближение. Он намеренно закончил шуткой про то, как Беа громко храпит, чтобы серьезность не была такой уж тягучей. Кейси так и не понял, что именно сделал: попрощался с ней или признался в любви. И она ответила. Она опять улыбалась в каждом слове, в каждой букве, и это сводило с ума. Отчасти, Кейси хотелось, чтобы Беа немного погрустила, чтобы осознала, каково это: так безумно тосковать. Может, это творческий диагноз: черпать вдохновение в тоске и грусти? В таком случае, он не должен перекидывать это на других.

Он написал еще раз, дважды, почти подряд. Он открыто признался, что в полном дерьме. Накануне он напился в хлам. Кейси больше не держал улыбку. Но почему, когда он пишет ей, конец всегда такой счастливый? Он все еще изливал на Беа свои гребаные проблемы, свою вечную «головоломку». Он словно обвинял ее в том, что любовь к ней заставляет его отказываться от себя. Но ведь это не так?.. И завершал письма все равно замаскированным признанием. Замаскированным так неумело, что даже самому становилось странно: отчего бы не написать просто: «Я всегда любил тебя и люблю сейчас». Но это казалось слишком большим давлением, которого Беа не заслуживала.

Она не ответила.

Ни через день, ни через неделю. От Беа не пришло ни строчки. Сначала он ждал, потом попытался понять: неужели он напугал ее своими последними письмами. Попытался свести все в шутку. Тишина. Он отчаянно хотел стереть судьбоносную почту, которая заставила Беа замолчать.

«Я заливаюсь вином, смотрю на город и думаю…» — так он ей написал. И снова и снова он делал это. Музыка больше не писалась. Воссоздать ее из страданий не выходило. Горечь в горле мешала петь. Месяц он жил, как в тумане. Багровом, свинцовом тумане. Кейси вдруг понял, что Беа так не поступила бы с ним. В конце концов, там, в Беспредельном Запределье, она каждый день рискует жизнью. Неужели что-то случилось? Непоправимое… Эта мысль стала для Кейси роковой. Мало кто мог узнать потом в этом усталом, равнодушном и пустом парне креативного музыканта, который лишь перебирая струны гитары, затрагивал другие — струны души. Он долгое время смотрел в серую стену, а потом резко, ни с того ни с сего плакал. И снова смотрел в стену. А потом писал письма в пустоту, изматывал себя, не позволяя спать, отвлекаться на что-то, кроме фантазий о том, что могло произойти в далеком мире, увлекшим его подругу.

Но, полностью замученный и истощенный, Кейси забывался беспокойным сном, в котором ему являлись страшные картины, где Беа пожирали ужасные черные чудовища с горящими глазами. Его воображение играло с ним в жестокую игру. Кейси просыпался, широко распахнув глаза и кидался к мотору. Он перечитывал ее письма, и решительный голос оживал в голове. Кейси становился спокойнее. Иногда в голове проскальзывала мысль: «А что… ну что, если Беа все-таки решила молчанием разорвать ту связь, которая напряженной струной еще звенела между ними?» Но, возвращаясь к этому, Кейси мучился только сильнее.

Темнота захватывала его жизнь быстро, как лавина, но должен был найтись какой-нибудь светлый островок, на котором Кейси бы расслабился, хоть на секунду перестал бы терзаться. И такой островок нашелся.

***

«И все вдруг стало на места в ту ночь», — Беа перечитала строки вслух. Наизусть в голодное море. Рядом светилась записка чудака, который выбрал одну из дверей: «…Но, сидя здесь, больше всего я думал о ней». Как ни посмотри, Гобсон — неисправимый романтик. Как и Кейси. Но не она сама. Ночь охватила пляж. Беа сидела на самом дальнем острове, свесив ноги, и до нее не долетали даже звуки радости слаймов. Лишь шум волны и шепот звезд.

Беа думала о нем. И о том, что ее ждет здесь. А еще о том, почему же все-таки Гобсон выбрал не Вселенную. Почему? Возможно, она только начала это понимать. На ранчо сейчас предостаточно работы: как раз должна закончиться добыча ресурсов для лаборатории. Но Беа не сдвинулась с места, и спать тоже не пошла. Вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, стало скучно. Интересно, если бы рядом сидел Кейси с гитарой, что бы она ощутила? Беа закрыла глаза и попыталась это представить. Не выходило. Здешние места казались ей вдохновляющими и безумно глубокими, но Кейси не смог бы играть тут. Здесь нельзя выделяться, нет толпы, которая носит на руках, нет света софитов и внимания. Он бы зачах. А зачахла бы она в Лондоне? Когда-то ей казалось, что да, бесспорно, но сейчас… Подумалось, что и у Лондона есть окраины и уютные места, свои маленькие чудеса. И там есть Кейси.

Было ли это решение взвешенным? Гобсон предлагал иногда позволять сердцу решать, но не слишком ли это кардинально? Покупатель для ранчо нашелся быстро: Моти сыпала злорадными замечаниями и светилась от довольства. Впрочем, это компенсировал приток средств на счет Беа. Уже сидя на чемоданах, она, переполненная воодушевлением, получила еще пару писем от Кейси. И в них он прав: стоило сказать сотни, тысячи раз.

Беа решила написать ответ сразу на оба письма и сообщить свое решение. Она волновалась, не могла усидеть на месте. Беа никогда не была сильна в статичной творческой работе, вроде написания стихов или посланий. И вот сейчас все написанное казалось ей искусственным и не настоящим. Она написала так много, но сказала так мало. Выругавшись, Беа стерла все написанное и черкнула всего одну строчку: «Встретимся в Лондоне через год». Потянулась к кнопке «отправить».

— Эй, почему ты все еще здесь?! — раздался едкий голос Моти, полный недовольства. — Или тебе напомнить, кому принадлежит эта ферма теперь?  
Беа обернулась к девушке и нажала кнопку. Она была уверена, что нажала «отправить». Выключила экран. Была уверена…

Но письмо так и не отправилось. Осталось гнить в черновиках Звездной почты.

Беа окинула прощальным взглядом яркие, нереалистичные для Земли цвета и пейзажи. В Лондоне ее ждет антрацитовое небо, городской воздух, не такой свежий, как здесь. И ветер там блуждает в лабиринте многоэтажек, и встретить его не так-то просто. Сердце в очередной раз сжалось от тоски. Но там ее ждет парень с гитарой, с которым она смеялась гораздо чаще, чем в здешних местах, в которые она влюблена. Выходит, в Кейси она влюблена сильнее, поэтому и должна вернуться. Но Беа будет скучать.

Она вспомнила эти странные ощущения, которые не смогла передать Кейси: закрываешь глаза, словно на секунду, открываешь, и для всех пролетел год. Тебе кажется, просто моргнула, но ты уже инопланетянин среди людей. Впрочем, Беа чувствовала это смутно и непонятно, лишь в письмах с Земли. Но теперь! Она собирается жить в толпе, с которой у нее два года разницы. Она сложила свои вещи в грузовой отсек. В капсулу ложилась со странным волнением. Попыталась настроиться: через секунду она выйдет на Землю, прилетит в Лондон, найдет дом Кейси, постучит и увидит его. О том, что будет дальше, Беа думала, закрывая глаза. И мысли стали невесомыми видениями, снами длиною в год.

***

«Беа, ты знаешь, я все еще не верю. Это глупо, ведь прошло уже шесть месяцев. Все как-то притупилось за это время, и горе уже не кажется таким глубоким. Я чувствую вину. Помнишь, как мы однажды стояли под старым фонарем у автобусной остановки? Мы говорили и говорили, ты пропускала один свой автобус за другим. Казалось, мы могли проторчать так до ночи, но тебе пришлось уехать. Я думаю, ты сделала это окончательно, и я должен это принять. Возможно, мы просто наговорились».

Кейси не стал подписываться, сунул карандаш в карман и свернул из листка самолетик. Он взмыл, подхваченный потоком воздуха вверх, а затем сиганул вниз, прощаясь с крышами и с ним. Сухой электронный адрес давно потерял смысл. Если она их получает, то вряд ли читает, а если нет, то это становится слишком трагичным.  
— Как ты? — она залезла на крышу и присела рядом. Он продолжал смотреть в небо. У нее прозрачная кожа и огненные волосы. Такой контраст в эту минуту. — Тоскуешь?  
— Ровно шесть месяцев, — заметил Кейси. — Я не знаю, как назвать то, что я чувствую. Грущу? Тоскую?.. Возможно, я просто устал быть привязанным.  
— Кейси, ты свободен, — мелодично заметила она. — Перед тобой — Лондон, его слишком много, чтобы быть на привязи.  
— Иногда я думал о том, чтобы полететь туда. Увидеть все своими глазами, разузнать. Но потом вспоминал, что она полетела туда одна не просто так.  
— Не вини себя, — Алекс часто говорила ему это. Стоило бы сказать «спасибо». Он бы сто раз похоронил себя в вине. В чувстве и алкоголе.  
— Спасибо.  
— За что?  
— Ты рядом.

«А она нет», — повисло в воздухе.

Она сжала легонько его руку, и Кейси вдруг понял, что вещи, находящиеся за пределами его жизни, даже если они не имеют пределов, все еще не имеют для него значения. Не играют роли.  
— Ты удивительная, я уже говорил?  
— Ага.

Правда, удивительная. Еще пару месяцев назад он закрывал глаза и видел Беа, но рядом сидела Алекс.  
— Я все еще чувствую себя виноватым, что называл тебя ее именем. Это, мне кажется, не слишком приятно.  
— Ну, ты еще разговаривал с ней, — Алекс улыбнулась, — когда говорил со мной.  
Кейси вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
— Это… стыдно.  
— Нет, тебе больно, и это нормально, но прошло так много времени. Ты должен выкарабкаться из этой ямы.  
— Ты права, — Кейси вдохнул полной грудью свободный воздух Лондона. Беа никогда не считала его таковым.  
— Алекс?  
— М-м?  
— Как ты считаешь, в Лондоне можно ощутить свободу?  
— Конечно. Мы свободны, стоит только отпустить все, что держит взаперти.  
— Свободны… Мы?  
— Мы, — она улыбнулась.

***

Беа открыла глаза. Целый год, и она в это не верит. Так легко… Легко! Беа рассмеялась. Подписав все бумаги — снова в дорогу. В столицу туманного Альбиона. К дому, адрес которого она помнит наизусть. Немного расстроило и удивило, что Кейси не встретил ее, ведь то, как долго они шли к этому, обязывает. Смутное беспокойство шевельнулось внутри, но Беа еще не прониклась атмосферой города и летела, словно за плечами гудел реактивный ранец. И почему она так спешит? Можно даже не распаковывать чемоданы, она кинула их в проходе своей старой квартиры, которую так и не продала. Рвануть в какое-нибудь кафе. Кейси расскажет о своей жизни за этот год, а она сможет поделиться парочкой историй, которых не передашь в письмах. 

Такси двигалось ужасно медленно. Беа едва не прыгала на сидении, как ребенок. Когда она выскочила из машины, голова словно закружилась, но в хорошем смысле. Улицы не бросались в глаза своей серостью, Беа не замечала сырости и блеклости красок. Она шлепала по лужам, улыбаясь дождю. Дом, лестничный пролет, другой… Дверь, звонок. Она переминается с ноги на ногу. Беа не стала звонить или писать, хотя удержалась с трудом. А теперь волновалась. Кейси завозился с замком с той стороны, Беа заулыбалась, дверь открылась. Улыбка замерла. Дверь открыла симпатичная девушка с рыжими хвостиками, торчащими в разные стороны. Она была в свободной, почти наверняка мужской рубашке и шортиках. Беа успела подумать, что Кейси сменил место жительства, когда взгляд девушки застыл на ней.  
— Беа… — прошептала она одними губами. Беа понятия не имела, откуда та знает ее имя, ведь сама видела ее впервые. — Кейси… — позвала девушка, не отрывая от Беа взгляда. Внутри что-то опустилось, как на скоростном лифте. Это чувство, словно самолет теряет высоту. Или словно в реактивном ранце кончилось топливо… А девушка произнесла в глубь квартиры: — Кейси, только не волнуйся, тут…

Он показался, и стало как-то совсем серо. Возможно, в этот момент Беа ощутила давно забытые оттенки города. Давление в груди, неподвижность в шумящей толпе, слабость в коленях — все навалилось как-то сверху. А он смотрел на нее, словно на призрака. Не двигался, ни слова не говорил, но побледнел так, что казалось, вот-вот упадет.  
— Год… — прошептал он и ссутулился. На пару секунд прикрыл глаза.  
— Заходи, не стой на пороге, — девушка с рыжими хвостиками попыталась пригласить ее внутрь, но Беа отшатнулась от нее, как от черного монстра, пожирающего все вокруг. Еще раз посмотрела на Кейси. Все потеряло смысл, и ей хотелось сейчас снова сидеть на островке у моря или на деревянном мостике, смотреть на небо и рассуждать, какая из дверей: Вселенная или Кейси. Что она выбрала бы теперь? Удивительно, но Беа все еще не была уверена.

Она развернулась и направилась к вечеру, в надежде поймать ветер и раствориться в нем. Сзади послышался заботливый голос девицы с хвостиками:  
— Куртку! Там холодно…

Кейси окликнул ее уже на улице. И она остановилась, но не обернулась. Очень хотелось расплакаться, слезы жгли глаза изнутри, но она не могла себе этого позволить. Сжимались кулаки.  
— Одного не пойму, — тихо произнес Кейси, — почему ты не написала. Тебе я писал тысячи раз, я слал в никуда и каждый раз надеялся на ответ. Я так не хотел верить, что ты…  
— Я написала, — она все же всхлипнула и, решив, что нечего больше терять, развернулась. — Что мы встретимся через год в Лондоне.

Но Кейси лишь покачал головой. Он сказал, что не получал такого письма. Он сказал, что год назад ему пришла лишь тишина.  
— И ты не мог продержаться год?! — выкрикнула она единственное, что вертелось на губах. Зачем? Кейси перекосило.  
— Да что ты знаешь? — тихо спросил он и резко повысил тон. — Спала год в капсуле, и ничего. А я каждый день (слышишь, каждый!) гадал, что с тобой случилось. Утонула, не справилась с управлением какой-то сложной техники, растерзана собственными слаймами?.. Или? Просто бросила меня, решив даже не отвечать на мое признание, а просто игнорировать.  
— Я бы никогда…

Он не дал ей договорить.  
— И сегодня я вижу тебя. Тебя, которую я смог отпустить не так уж давно. Тебя, которую я так долго пытался забыть, — последняя фраза прозвучала тихо, как гром. Беа дернулась.  
— А для меня ты только вчера писал, как все встало на места, когда мы целовались, — мрачно сказала она. — Кто эта девушка? Давно ты с ней знаком?  
— Давно, — резко отозвался Кейси. — И знаешь, она не планирует пропадать на год, любит шумные города и совсем, совсем не требует, чтобы я забыл себя.

Она смогла лишь рассмеяться. Горько. Больно.  
— Требовать? Я бросила все ради того, чтобы вернуться в мир, который терпеть не могла. Оставила все, что так любила.  
— Только я этого не просил.

Хватит. На сегодня они сказали слишком много. Ей стоит немного побыть одной. Но для этого ведь не стоило никуда уезжать. Год. Между ней и Кейси целый год, за который он успел похоронить ее. Он что-то спросил, но она махнула рукой. Так много было между ними, и всего один год стал больше этого. Разве такое возможно? Беа шла навстречу городу и мысленно рассуждала о том, какая из дверей вообще имеет смысл. Лондон. Без Кейси он совсем чужой. Но не того Кейси, который при виде нее становился усталым и больным, а совсем другого. Ее родного Кейси, который был бы рад, увидев ее на своем пороге, и потащил бы в кафе. Тот Кейси писал ей песни и признавался в любви. Ей кажется, он существует, но на самом деле, он остался в прошлом году.

И теперь Беа думала, что разрыв между ними увеличится до двух лет. Неизбежно. Возможно ли развернуться и выбрать другую дверь, когда уже перешагнула порог? Беа не чувствовала удара в спину от захлопнувшейся двери. Напротив, лицо болело так, словно она впечалась в стену и отлетела обратно. Значит, она в тупике и предстоит вернуться на верную дорогу, которая ее всегда ждет. Время не имеет для мира Беа значения. То, что за пределами, пределов не имеет. Там есть место для нее и для Кейси, которого теперь не существует.

10.10.2020


End file.
